New Crazy Life
by lonewolf1996
Summary: After a fight with Cody Bailey gets drunk and has a one night stand with Zack and gets pregnant and gives it up for adoption so she can live her dream at Yale but years later when she has the perfect life and back with Cody her daughter comes back into her and Zack's lives. How will Cody handle this secret his wife and brother kept. How will Zack and Bailey learn to be parents.
1. Chapter 1

Choices

It was the night before graduation at Seven Seas High and there was a party on the sky deck and yes alcohol was involved since a few guys snuck it in everyone was living it up drinking, dancing, having fun well everyone except two love birds who should be having a good time, celebrating but instead were fighting about the future.

"Look Cody just because were both not going to Yale doesn't mean we can't stay together" said Bailey.

"Yeah right, your going to go there find some intelligent guy that was actually good enough to get into Yale and leave me," yelled Cody.

"Look Cody it's our last night as high school students we can talk about this future stuff later we should enjoy our last night together" she pleaded.

"Your telling me you want to be a part of that...losing control like a bunch of idiots having no idea what you did the night before I thought you were more intelligent then to stoop that low" said Cody.

"It's not about intelligence the next four years at Yale they are strict I just want to have one night to let loose and have fun with or without you" said Bailey.

"Fine go to that stupid party and live it up" he said making the quotations symbol around live it up.

"Fine I will" yelled Bailey as she walked back into the Sky Deck and noticed a beer can unopened and opened it and chugged it down and then grabbed another one and did it again.

Before she knew it she was grinding some guy and didn't care she was having fun unlike what she would have been doing if she was with Cody.

Bailey and this mysterious guy danced all night and flirted with her and had a good time before she knew it she was making out with him as he carried her to his room they stripped quickly and fucked the night away.

It was the next morning and Bailey's head was throbbing she leaned up and looked around this wasn't her dorm, she then looked and saw her clothes scattered everywhere the last thing she remembered was fighting with Cody and getting a drink..did she sleep with Cody last night? she thought.

She then took a breath and looked at the other side of the bed the guy had the same hair style as Cody but then she looked closer and her eyes went wide when she realized "Zack!" she screamed panicking and getting up out of the bed putting the cover around her body.

He woke up and panicked "who what?" he yelled standing up he then looked at Bailey "why the hell are you in my bed?" he screamed.

"I just remember getting in a fight with Cody and drinking a beer and it was a blur after that" she said.

He then realized his and her clothes were everywhere "did...we hook up last night?"he asked in horror.

Tears fell from her eyes "I don't know but I think so."

"Your with Cody my brother!" he yelled.

"I was drunk I don't remember anything" yelled Bailey "you could have stopped me!"

"I was drunk too Maya just dumped me and I was upset" confessed Zack.

"What are we going to do...Cody and I had a fight but I think were still together" said Bailey.

"We can't tell Cody this happened worse comes to worse he breaks up with you but he could disown me I'm his brother" said Zack.

"How am I supposed to hide that I slept with his brother?" said Bailey.

"Well I mean it was a mistake right we don't like each other like that and your involved with my brother, were graduating today why don't we just forget about it and move on I mean your going to Yale next year lets just forget it" said Zack.

Bailey nodded "okay then lets forget it."

"Never happened" said Zack.

Bailey then got her clothes and went in Zack's bathroom to change and then walked back out "well see you at graduation," she said.

"Yeah see you later" he said as he lied back on his bed and took a deep breath "how could I be so stupid" he whispered to himself.

Bailey went back to her room and London was already in her outfit and cap and gown "where have you been graduation is in an hour!" she said.

"Sorry Cody and I got in a fight I was upset so I stayed in Maya's dorm last night" Bailey lied.

"Oh you know you guys will be back together before the day is over" said London.

"Yeah he was just talking about the future and I just wanted to have fun I hope he will talk to me" said Bailey.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure everything will be okay" said London.

Bailey then went ahead and got in the shower to get ready for graduation once graduation was over she went to talk to Cody he was talking to Woody and she tapped on his back "Cody"

He turned around and gave a wave and said a akward "hi."

"I'm sorry about yesterday I was just a brat and I should have listened to your concerns about the future" said Bailey.

"No Bailey I was a jerk I shouldn't have judged you, your very intelligent and it shows that you got into Yale, you just wanted to have a night of fun and theirs nothing wrong with that" said Cody.

"So are we okay are we still together?" said Bailey.

"Bailey I love you but we are going different paths and there is so much I know you want to see and do and grow in your life and I need to figure out where I'm going in life too we need to grow as individuals and maybe if life brings us back together after we have grown then we can try again" said Cody.

Tears started falling down Bailey's face "okay if this is what you think is best," she replied he then leaned in and kissed her one more time "you will always be my first love Bailey and I'll never forget you."

"Maybe someday we can pick up where we left off" said Bailey.

"If that's what life wants for us then we will see bye Bailey" said Cody as he walked off with his mom and brother.

3 months later

It has been three months since Bailey graduated Seven Seas High and started school at her dream college Yale University she had just walked in her dorm room and looked around and admired it she could one side of the room was already decorated meaning her roommate was already here she put her stuff on the other bed and began to unpack when a girl walked up to her 'hi you must be my roommate" she said cheerfully.

"Uh yea I guess you could say that my name is Bailey Pickett" she said putting her hand out.

"I'm Lanore Jacobs" the blonde replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you" said Bailey.

"Likewise so you have a boyfriend back home or?" Lanore asked.

"We broke up since we were going different paths you know" Bailey said.

"Yeah you meet all kinds of new people here I get it" said Lanore "you don't want to be tied down."

"I mean I loved him he was the greatest guy" said Bailey.

"We have all been through that sweetie but in the end you realize it was just high school love you know" said Lanore.

"Yeah and this is a good place to start over and be who I want to be" said Bailey.

"Right I hope you figure it all out" said Lanore.

"Me too" said Bailey.

"The girls spent the rest of the day looking around campus and enjoying their last day of freedom before months of hard work and then went to bed prepared for the early morning.

The next morning for Lanore went fine as her alarm went off and started getting ready Bailey wasn't as lucky she started feeling real nauseous as she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet bowl.

'"Hey are you okay?" asked Lanore.

"Yeah I think I'm just nervous since its my first day" said Bailey.

"You sure you don't need to stay here" asked Lanore.

"I'm fine really I'm going to get dressed and get ready" said Bailey as she took a shower and got dressed for the day.

Bailey's rest of the day did not go as smoothly as she hoped she ran out of three classes to throw up and after her final class she decided to go to the clinic on campus to see what was going on.

The nurse took tests for different flu's and common colds but when the results came back it was none of that " Pickett" said the nurse.

'Yes" Bailey replied.

'You are three months pregnant" she replied.

"But thats a mistake I haven't since..." she then remembered her drunk night with Zack "Zack" she whispered to herself.

"Do you have any plans for this baby?' asked the nurse.

"Well I mean I just started college I can't keep it" said Bailey.

"Are you planning on terminating the pregnancy because you are three months along almost four and its almost too late for that option" said the nurse.

"I could never get an abortion I am against that" said Bailey.

"Are you considering the adoption plan?" said the nurse.

"Yes I'm not ready for a baby and my life has just started" said Bailey.

The nurse went over and gave her a pamphlet "here are some agencies you can get that started but there is only one thing the father has to sign as well if you know who he is" said the nurse.

"Yes I know who he is" Bailey replied.

"You cannot give the baby up or even start the process until he agrees" said the nurse.

"What if he doesn't agree?" said Bailey.

"Then if he wants the baby and you sign your rights over he will get full custody of the baby" said the nurse.

"Bailey nodded "thank you."

"You may want to talk to the dean of the school there is a policy about pregnancy that you need to discuss with him" said the nurse.

"Ill talk to him right now" said Bailey.

Bailey went to the dean to talk about her options with this new found news.

"You do realize if you do withdraw you lose your scholarships and everything to the University and you will not be welcome back" said the dean.

"This is my dream school" said Bailey.

"You should have thought of that before" said the dean of the school.

"What if I don't keep it and don't withdraw" said Bailey.

"If you donnot withdraw at all and keep your grades up you can stay but if you choose to take time to leave to care for this baby you wont be welcomed back in a later semester we only accept so many applicants and we only want serious students here we accepted you because you were one of the best and we thought you wanted this education too" said the dean.

"I do want this in fact I plan on giving the baby up for adoption so I can continue my education here and I'm not ready for a baby right now" said Bailey.

"Okay if that is your decision as long as you keep your grades up everything should be fine when is this baby due?" said The Dean.

"Late December so it will be while I'm on holiday break and I'll be back in January ready for the new semester" said Bailey.

"You are a brilliant student Bailey it would have been a shame to see you leave the University" said The Dean.

"I don't plan on leaving" said Bailey.

"Thank you Miss Pickett and I wish you nothing but the best just keep your grades up" he warned.

"Yes sir" she said as she left and immediately called Zack.

She started walking outside as she made a phone call as she listened to his ringback tone of Thunderstruck and finally he answered the phone "I'm working and Cody isn't here" said Zack.

"I'll make this quick I don't want to talk to Cody and I need to talk to you" said Bailey.

"What is it?" asked Zack.

"I'm pregnant" said Bailey.

There was a moment of silence before Zack answered again "are you sure?" he stuttered.

"Yes I went to the clinic I'm almost four months along" said Bailey.

"Well do you know what you want to do with it?" asked Zack.

"I'm not ready for a kid and I just started Yale I want to give it up for adoption I mean would you consider keeping it?" asked Bailey.

"I can't be a parent I mean I still live at mom's and work part time at a car dealer shop I can't take care of a kid" said Zack.

"So you agree to go through the adoption process with me I have to have your signature so.." said Bailey.

"Yeah I'll sign it Bailey just promise me something..." said Zack.

"Whats that?" said Bailey.

"Promise me he or she will go to a good family that will treat her right" said Zack.

"I will try my best" said Bailey.

"Okay just send the papers over and I'll sign it" said Zack.

"Thank you Zack" said Bailey.

"No problem and take it easy okay...I mean while your pregnant with the kid...I mean" said Zack.

"I will do my best to keep him or her healthy" said Bailey.

"Alright well talk to you later I guess" said Zack.

"Bye" said Bailey as she hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Tori Your Daughter

It has been almost sixteen years since Bailey gave her daughter up for adoption and life for her has turned to the best she enjoyed her college experience, she graduated Yale with top honors and became a lawyer in Boston, where she ran into her high school sweet heart Cody Martin and he graduated from Harvard Top honors as well and they picked up from where they left off and moved in together.

As for Zack he went on to college and became the owner of the car shop, still hasn't settled down and lives with Marcus and Woody as his roommates and just living life. Zack was at his apartment cleaning it up and getting it ready for his brother's visit he always visits every other Saturday to catch up on life and other things.

"Why do you care so much what your brother thinks of this place he doesn't live here" said Marcus.

"My brother cares even if he doesn't know you if your house is clean" said Zack rolling his eyes.

He continued to clean house and get everything ready when there was a knock at the door and Zack answered it and his brother was smiling on the other side "hey long time no see" he said as he came on in the house.

"Welcome to my home do you want something to drink?" asked Zack.

"I'll go get it I know where everything is anyways" said Cody heading upstairs.

As for a young girl who was getting ready to turn sixteen her name was Tori Pickett she had since she was born been passed around from foster home to foster home, girls homes, on the streets every possible living situation she had been in within her fifteen years in life but things were about to change for the better as of tomorrow she was turning sixteen and if everything went her way she was going to be approved for independent living. She was finally going to get away from the system for good. There was only one thing staying in the way of this she had to find her biological father to sign his rights away so she could do this.

She was getting ready in her most recent foster home she put on her makeup and her nose piercing and her grey shirt with hello kitty on it and black jeans and her grey jacket her foster brother walked in her room "dude do you have any respect for privacy?" said Tori.

"Nope but I would like a quicky before heading to school" the boy said grabbing her and pushing her on the bed and she began pushing back and screaming "Declan No I don't want this stop!" she screamed trying to push him off but he was much too strong.

He then took his hand and slapped her on the face "your worthless your own parents didn't want even want you, you should be honored that I would even look at you" he said evilly.

"I wouldn't want you if you were the last scum on earth and I have a boyfriend" she said finally getting enough strength to push him off of her and running down the stairs as he caught up, grabbed her and threw her down the stairs as she hit each stair and finally got to the bottom she got in fetal position and cried as she got up and went to the living room where her foster mom was reading.

"Your going to late for school if your late again your going to juvy" she said harshly.

"Your son tried to make me have sex with him again!" she yelled.

"Making up shit isn't going to make your time easier here keeping you isn't worth the little money I get I could easily send you back to a girls home" Kate said harshly.

"Well as of tomorrow I will be independently living so you wont get another penny on account of me" said Tori.

"You have been in so much trouble they will never grant it to you" said Kate.

"We will see bitch" said Tori as she left only she wasn't going to school she pulled out a piece of paper with an address to look for Zackary Martin she kept walking down town until she found an apartment that was on the sheet she took a breath and walked up to the door and knocked on the door when a middle aged man answered it "Hi are you Zackary Martin?"

"Yeah aren't you a little old to be a girl scout?" he asked.

"Actually I'm not a girl scout my name is Tori and I'm your daughter" she said.

"Wait my what?" he yelled.

"I'm your daughter I was adopted out as of tomorrow sixteen years ago" she said.

"So why are you here?" asked Zack.

"I need your signature" she said holding up a piece of paper.

"What exactly am I signing for?" said Zack.

"Your signing that you agree to give up all parental rights to me so I can apply for independent living" said Tori.

"Wait I signed my rights away before you could get adopted I sent the papers to your bilogical mother" said Zack.

"I never got adopted I'm in the foster system and your signature was printed so It didn't count and my mother's she was still loco from the C Section so if you could tell me who she is Id be greatful" said Tori.

"Wait your mom promised me she would find a good family you don't have a family?" said Zack.

"Nope" said Tori.

Cody heard the noise and walked downstairs "who is here?" he said as he looked at the girl.

"Hi I'm Tori" she said waving at him.

Cody gave Zack a weird look "I know you haven't had good luck with the ladies lately but isn't she a little young."

Tori laughed "oh my god no no no let me explain sixteen years ago he knocked someone up, that someone gave me up for adoption and now I need his signature and her's so I can apply for independent living."

Cody laughed "wait you knocked someone up in high school..."

"Hey Cody he probably has to look through an entire book of names to find out who the mom is" joked Woody.

"Yeah believe it or not Tori your father here was the stud in high school" finished Marcus.

"Really I don't see it" said Tori.

"So Zack is your list at least down to the top five of who her mother could be" Cody joked as the other two men laughed.

"Cody why don't you get Tori something to drink I'm sure she's thirsty" said Zack.

"Oh I'm not" then Zack covered her mouth "she's just being polite go get her something Cody" said Zack.

Cody looked at him weird "Okay" he said walking upstairs.

Zack then took a breath "okay here's the deal your mother is Bailey Pickett I haven't talked to her in sixteen years so I have no idea where she's at" said Zack.

"Woah!" said Woody.

"I thought you would never stoop that low" said Marcus.

"Wait is Bailey bad or something" said Tori.

"She's your uncle's love of his life that is the betrayal above all betrayal's" said Marcus.

"It's not what you think we were both wasted" said Zack.

Cody was coming back downstairs and Zack looked at them "don't say anything" he whispered.

"Cody walked down with a Pepsi, Sprite and Mountain Dew I brought you one of each just in case.

"Ill take the sprite" said Tori as she began drinking it.

"Hey well I'm going to go I don't need to be late" said Cody.

"Alright it was good to see you" said Zack.

"Good luck finding her mother" said Cody as he left.

"So are you ever going to tell Cody what happened?" asked Woody.

"I can't..they were still together when it happened he will never forgive me" said Zack "do any of you know Bailey's number?"

"Yeah I have it" said Woody as he wrote it down and gave it to him.

Cody had just got home from Zack's when Bailey was on her laptop "hey" he said as he walked up and gave her a kiss.

"Hey how was hanging out with the guys" said Bailey.

"It was...interesting" said Cody as he chuckled.

"Whats going on?" said Bailey.

"My brother is an idiot" said Cody.

"Isn't exactly new news" said Bailey.

Then the phone started ringing "are you going to get that" said Cody.

"Nah let the machine get it" said Bailey.

Cody walked over and looked at the id "why is my brother calling you?"

"I don't..I don't know I haven't talked to him since graduation" said Bailey.

Bailey started to grab the phone from Cody when he answered it and Zack without paying attention to the voice started talking "hey Bailey its Zack I need to meet up with you there's something important we need to talk about..." he then heard a dial tone.

"She hung up on me" said Zack.

"Track her number and go to her house" said Marcus.

"Like I know how to track somebody" said Zack.

"You may not but I do" said Tori.

She got on Zack's computer and tracked down her cell phone calls which then found her current location "found her" she said.

"Damn are you sure your not Cody's kid" Marcus joked.

"No they never slept together in high school" said Zack.

Zack then wrote down the address and him and Tori went to find Bailey.

When they pulled up in front of an apartment the two walked up to the door and Zack knocked on it and Bailey answered "what are you doing here?" she said clearly mad.

He then stepped out of the way to allow Tori in her view "This is Tori she is our daughter."

Bailey looked at her in shock then a voice behind her spoke "Bailey YOU ARE HER MOTHER!" Zack then saw Cody standing in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Meet Tori our daughter" after that everything else that was said was blocked out for Bailey she knew Cody was saying something but she couldn't understand what it was she just stared at this tall,healthy beautiful young lady in front of her.

Cody looked between the two parents and their enstraged child "it looks like you three have things to discuss I'll be in the bedroom if you need me" said Cody as he left.

Bailey was frozen until Zack snapped his fingers "Bailey are you okay?"

She blinked her eyes "yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry" then a couple tears came down her eyes "your so beautiful and big, I mean tall big your perfect weight for your height" Bailey rambled.

"Yeah changes usually happen after fifteen years" said Tori.

"I mean Bailey you knew she would be good looking your good looking, I'm good looking it would make sense that our kid would be good looking" said Zack smirking.

Bailey rolled her eyes and hit Zack "so I mean how is your life going" said Bailey tears falling down her face.

"That's why I'm here" she said getting a piece of paper "I need you to sign your rights so I can apply for independent living" said Tori.

"What about your parents the Matlins they seemed like good people" said Bailey.

"They got a divorce when I was three and neither one of them wanted to keep me after that they sent me back into the system which put my rights back to you guys" said Tori.

"Oh my god I heard the system is horrible" said Bailey.

"It really is which is why I need out" said Tori.

"Have you thought this through the world is terrible when your on your own and what if you don't get a job" said Bailey.

"Hey you haven't worried about me the last fifteen years why are you worrying now" said Tori.

"Because this whole time I thought you were with a good family and happy not in the foster system" yelled Bailey.

"Do you want me to be happy?" Yelled Tori.

"Of course that's all I ever wanted for you" said Bailey.

"Then sign my paper and you can go back to the way things were before" said Tori.

"Okay I just wanted you to be happy so" she took out her pen and signed it.

Tori snatched it back "I have one question for you both did you consider for one second keeping me?"

"No" they both said.

"Have a nice life" said Tori as she started to walk out the door.

"Wait Tori do you need a ride its getting late I want to make sure you make it home safe" said Zack.

"No I'll be fine" said Tori as she slammed the door.

There was a moment of silence and Cody walked out "so you all going to raise her or what?"

"No we just signed our rights away she wants to be a part of independent living" said Zack.

"At sixteen? she won't make it are you guys insane" yelled Cody.

"I gave her up Cody, any rights I have to state how I feel about her decisions are gone" said Bailey.

"Well I can't tell you guys what to do but from what I could hear she needs stability,she needs a permanent home, she needs a family" said Cody "just think about it!"

It was the next morning when court was in session.

"Victoria Pickett you are here today to receive approval for our independent living program how much do you have saved up for your expenses" asked the judge.

"I have eight thousand saved up" she said.

"Do you have a job currently?" The judge asked.

"No I just turned sixteen but I will start putting in applications" said Tori.

"What if you don't get hired then what are you gonna steal to get what you need" said the judge.

"No I will not" said Tori.

"I'm going to tell you no leaser is going to lease a sixteen year old girl" said the judge.

"Yeah but...part of the independent program is you provide me with a apartment as long as I stay in school and get a job" said Tori.

"You have been skipping school a lot and you have a discipline folder the size of the final harry potter book why would I let you out on the street" said the judge.

Zack couldn't stand the judge attacking her like this he didn't know what came over him all of a sudden but he stood up "Your honor, she's not a bad kid, she's just been in the wrong environment if you just give her a chance to start over and do things right she can turn her life around I have faith in her."

"How long have you known her?" Said the judge.

"I've known her for a day but she's misunderstood not bad I was a troublemaker in my day but it didn't make me a bad kid" said Zack.

"Who exactly are you to her?" Asked the judge.

"I'm her biological father and she is her mother" he said pointing to Bailey.

"You all gave her up sixteen years ago you know nothing about her" said the judge.

"Your right we don't but we have faith in her" said Zack.

"Then why don't you get to know her I have made a decision you are not be granted independent living " said the judge.

"No please don't send me to Kate's I'll do anything" said Tori.

"Your not going to Kate's either...you are being released into the custody of your parents" she said.

Zack and Tori looked shocked as for Bailey she looked terrified.

"What the hell was that?" Said Tori.

"The judge was being awful I just wanted to help you" said Zack.

"Well you made things worse" yelled Tori as she walked off.

"Victoria where are you going we are responsible for you, you can't just up and leave" yelled Bailey.

"Neither one of you cared enough to put me with a good family you shouldn't give a damn now" yelled Tori as she left down the street.

"She's going to get herself killed" said Bailey.

"Let her cool off give her time to process this" said Zack.

""Do you care for her at all?" Bailey yelled.

"Yes Bailey which is why I'm saying give her time" said Zack as he walked off as well.

Tori went back to her foster home where Kate was waiting "oh what didn't get what you wanted?" She said snarky.

"No but I did get out of here" she said going to her room to find out her stuff was already packed.

"Well then get out of here next time I see you probably will be in jail" said Kate.

Tori ignored her and walked out of the house she went to the park where she saw little kids playing some with their parents she saw one in particular where a little kid knocked this girl down and she went crying to her dad and he defended her

She then heard the dad say "your my little girl Ill always defend you."

Her mind then went back to the court Zack defended her Bailey didn't say a word she just stood there he didn't even know her but he said nothing but positive things about her most of all...he said he believed in her...something she had never heard before in her life.

Everyone always put her down but he knew her for not even a day and he defended her like he knew her better than anyone else even though he didn't know her at all.

She smiled at that as she picked up her stuff and went across town and knocked on a door and Zack answered "hey kid you okay?"

"Can I stay here tonight" she asked.

He stepped aside "of course" as she walked in and he showed her to the guest bed room "its not huge or anything but..." said Zack.

"No its fine thanks" said Tori.

"If you need anything just ask" said Zack as he shut the door.

A few minutes later he heard laughter and walked into her room "what's going on in here?"

"Your friend is showing me these vine videos are these planned or are people this stupid" said Tori laughing.

"Its hard to tell its both most of the time" said Woody.

Zack rolled his eyes "you guys are crazy" he said as he walked out.

He then went and called Bailey "is she there?" Asked Bailey.

"She's here...She's fine Woody went to show her funny vine videos they have been laughing for the last thirty minutes" said Zack.

"Why did she run to you?" Said Bailey.

"I don't know Bailey I really don't" said Zack.

"Well I think the best environment would be at my house you pretty much have a guy pad over there" said Bailey.

"That obviously would change if she lived with me" said Zack.

"Well I just got a call both our homes are being inspected to see if she can live with us and I bet my house is more up to standards than yours" said Bailey.

"I'll make mine up to standards I'll be a good parent" said Zack.

"You couldn't parent a goat if you wanted to" said Bailey.

"Remember the time you couldn't parent a rat" said Zack.

"I was sixteen I'm thirty five now I'm sure I can parent a teenage girl" said Bailey.

"We will see Pickett" said Zack.

"Bring it on Martin" said Bailey as she hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

A Family For Tori's Birthday

It was that night and Bailey and Cody were sitting in their room it has been two days since Tori had come into their lives and the couple still had not discussed how she came in the picture but Cody felt that it was a discussion they needed to do when Tori wasn't around and since she was at Zack's and Cody didn't know when they would be alone again he knew tonight was the night.

"So you, my brother how and when did this happen?" said Cody.

"The last night before graduation you and I got in that fight and I got wasted I just remember dancing and the next morning I woke up in Zack's bed and we were both naked, I don't remember even sleeping with him."

"You even tried to get back together with me that day"said Cody.

"Zack and I never had feelings for each other it was a drunken one night stand we both agreed just to forget about it If anything I probably thought I was sleeping with you and that we had made up" said Bailey.

"Wait you wanted to take the next step with me?" said Cody.

"Yeah we were dating over a year we were planning our future" said Bailey.

"I wanted to also but I didn't want to force you into something you weren't ready for I'm not that type of guy" said Cody.

"I know your not and that's one of the things I loved the best about you that you respected me" said Bailey.

"So when did you find out you were pregnant?" said Cody.

"It was my first day at Yale and I started to feel sick I couldn't even stay in a full class so I went to the clinic there and I was four months along and I had no idea so I went to talk to the Dean and he said If I took any time off I'd lose my scholarships and everything and wouldn't be able to come back that's when I had to make a decision I was eighteen I didn't have a job because I was going to school full time I couldn't provide Tori with everything she would need I wanted her to have a better life so I called Zack and he agreed there was no way we could be parents not at eighteen, we just wanted her to have a better life" said Bailey.

"Was this for her best interest or yours" said Cody.

"Hers of course, your brother wasn't exactly the most responsible person and me I had just babysat not kept a baby full time" said Bailey.

"Really because it looks like you cared more about getting the Yale law degree then the fate of Tori" said Cody.

"That's not true and you ditched our spring break for a Yale internship," said Bailey.

"That didn't have a child's life at stake" yelled Cody standing up.

"What if it was your child and you did get into Yale would you have given up everything to raise a child you were not ready for" yelled Bailey.

"Yes its called putting someone else before yourself, my mother did it and she had two kids you did the right thing for you, if it was for Tori you would taken more time to find a good family not the first family that came around or you would have kept her if you would have called me or heck even my mom we would have stepped in and helped you out even if your family didn't" said Cody.

"Look I made a mistake but now she is in mine and Zack's temporary custody she has been brought back into my life for a reason I am not turning her away for a second time I want to make everything right" said Bailey.

"Look you can make everything right for the rest of her life but it will not make up for the bad childhood she had because you chose to give her up" said Cody.

"I have to get custody of her you and I are clearly a better fit to raise her then your brother is" said Bailey.

"Maybe having responsibility for someone will be the key for Zack to finally grow up maybe having custody of Tori wouldn't be a bad thing for him but as far as financial and having a good place to live you would clearly be the better candidate" said Cody.

"You would be okay with her living here even though she isn't yours?" said Bailey.

"She is my niece and she is also a part of you I just want her safe and happy" said Cody.

Bailey went up and hugged Cody "thank you we just need to make sure everything is safe for her and they are checking both homes tomorrow."

"Does Zack know that?" asked Cody.

"No but our home would be more fit for her anyways" said Bailey.

"That's not how it works if she is in temporary custody of both of you both homes have to pass the inspection or she doesn't go back to either of you id let him know" said Cody.

Meanwhile Zack was making phone calls and setting stuff up when Marcus walked in the house "whats with the decorations and the cake?"

"Today is Tori's birthday I thought I'd plan her a birthday party you only turn sixteen once" said Zack.

"Did you invite any of her friends?" asked Marcus.

"I tried to look through her stuff for any contact information of her friends and I couldn't find anything so I invited my family and friends"said Zack.

"Did you invite Bailey she is her mother after all" said Marcus.

"I really don't want to but I guess I have to don't I" said Zack.

"It would be the right thing to do" said Marcus.

"Where is Tori by the way?" said Marcus.

"Oh Woody and Addison decided to take her around this side of town and show her around so I thought I'd get everything ready while she was gone" said Zack.

"You know I never thought I'd see you go out of your way for anyone" said Marcus.

"Well I did abandon her half of her life I just wanted her to have a good birthday and kind of welcome her into her new home" said Zack.

"You really want her to live here don't you" said Marcus.

"I just when that judge was attacking her I just wanted to make all the negative and bad things go away Bailey just sat there I mean I just felt like I never had a purpose in my life Cody went to Harvard then my kid comes in my life and I want to be a good parent and provide for my kid my father just dropped in and out of mine and Cody's life from this point forward I want to be in her life and be the father mine never was " said Zack.

"With that attitude you can be a great father" said Marcus patting him on the back.

"Thanks man I just hope I can be the parent she deserves" said Zack.

A couple hours later everyone was at Zack's house including Cody and Bailey waiting for Woody, Addison and Tori to get back a minute later they walked in and everyone yelled "Surprise Happy Birthday Tori!"

She looked so surprised she jumped at the unexpected cheering and looked around "all of you are here for me?" she said in disbelief.

"Well I didn't know any of your friends so I invited mine if that is okay" said Zack walking up and giving her a hug.

"So... what do I do?" said Tori looking confused.

Bailey looked at her in shock "wait nobody has ever thrown you a birthday party before?"

"In a girls home your just an extra girl nobody gets their birthday's celebrated its just another day in the year" said Tori.

"Well that ends because from now on we are celebrating your birthday, every year and you can decide what you want to do each year" said Zack.

Tori smiled at Zack "thank you Zack" she said hugging him as he softly hugged her back.

"Come on blow out the candles there is exactly sixteen" said Addison really excited.

She walked over to the cake as Zack stood on one side of her and Bailey on the other and looked at all the people smiling at her, all these people that came to celebrate her day she may had not got independent living but she got something else a family, her family and she smiled "I just hope this lasts" she thought to herself and blew out the candles.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's story

It was the next morning and Zack was humming as he was fixing breakfast which before now he never was caught awake before 2pm on days he didn't have to work but being Tori's first morning he wanted to start it out right he was fixing up everything pancakes,bacon,sausage, biscuits, ham and steak he make two plates full and sat them on the table and poured out two glasses of orange juice as Marcus came through ready for work.

"Wow Zack your up on your day off this is new" said Marcus.

"Yeah I fixed Tori breakfast I didn't know what she liked so I fixed a little of everything" said Zack.

Woody who was also getting ready to go to work walked through "wow Bacon don't mind if I do" he said as he was about to snatch a piece of bacon when Zack smacked his hand "no Tori gets first pick."

"Heck if I knew you were going to start cooking when you had a kid I would have said to find her a long time ago" Marcus joked.

"I just want to make her feel at home okay?" said Zack.

Tori then walked into the kitchen as all three men smiled at her and Zack sat a plate and a glass full of orange juice at the table "I fixed you breakfast this morning I wasn't sure what you liked so I fixed you everything we had" he said proudly.

She looked over at the plate "wow this is a lot for just breakfast," she said sitting at the table.

"Well I heard its good to be nice and full before a day of school" said Zack as he took his plate and sat in front of her.

"You really didn't have to do this" said Tori as she started eating.

"I know but I wanted to" said Zack as he smiled at her.

Marcus and Woody went to the living room and ate to give Zack and Tori some privacy "so where do you go to school at?"

"Lincoln High its on the other side of town" said Tori.

"Great after you get done I can take you to school if you want" he said.

"Its okay I always walk to school" said Tori.

A second later Woody and Bailey walked in the kitchen and Zack looked at Bailey confused "what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Tori to school" she said smiling.

"Actually I was going to take her to school this morning since she stayed with me" said Zack standing up.

"Guys I've been walking to school since I was seven its no big deal" said Tori.

"It is too a big deal the side of town you live on is very dangerous and what kind of person lets a seven year old walk to school?" said Bailey appauled.

"The kind of person that only cares that they get their monthly check for letting me stay with them" yelled Tori.

"Someone should have been there for you" said Bailey.

"Yeah that someone should have been you but you gave me up because I didn't mean a thing to you"said Tori.

"Are you going to throw that in my face any time I speak to you" asked Bailey.

"If I hadn't come looking for signatures would you have even checked on me" Tori yelled.

"I assumed you were okay which was the wrong decision I should have checked" said Bailey.

"Yeah you should have Bailey all you cared about was stupid college" yelled Tori as she got up and grabbed her backpack"I'm walking to school and then I'm staying with a friend," she said walking out and slamming the door.

"Bailey we were getting along fine but no you had to come and sabotage it and I know what this is...you can't stand the fact our kid likes me better" said Zack.

"Your not acting like a father your acting like she's one of the guys like she's your friend and that's why I feel like she should live with Cody and I we will have restrictions which is what she needs" said Bailey.

"I will give her restrictions" yelled Zack.

"Oh really why did you just let her leave and say she was staying with a friend you didn't ask where the friend lives or nothing you obviously cannot control her" said Bailey.

"I can so control her she told me the name of her school I'll be there when she gets out and tell her she is coming straight home" said Zack.

"No I will pick her up from school and she will stay with me and Cody and I will let her know that these walk outs are not allowed in our house and when Tori's social worker checks our house today she will see that our home is far better than yours for Tori" said Bailey.

"You have your degree, your soul mate, your house do you really have to take the one thing that can turn my life around for the better I want to be a better person and father for Tori" yelled Zack.

"You should have wanted to better for yourself for you not using Tori as an excuse" said Bailey.

"Well look at you now being super mom and wanting whats best for her where was that attitude when you gave her away" yelled Zack.

"You agreed to give her away too" yelled Bailey.

"You didn't give me a chance to think about it you had already made your decision there were nights Id sit up at night and wonder where my kid was and if he or she was alright and I had faith in you that you would give her to the best family possible but you didn't and my daughter had to suffer for it I don't know if she will forgive you someday but I can't" said Zack.

"Because of me giving her up I now have a better environment for Tori to live in" said Bailey.

"But you never thought once of getting her back" said Zack.

Bailey looked at him with guilt in her eyes "just get out of my house I have to get ready for the inspection" Zack said pushing her out the door and locking it.

It was after school and Zack was already waiting on Tori at the school when he saw his brother walk up as he rolled his eyes "what are you doing here Cody?"

"Bailey was running late at work so she sent me to pick up Tori" Cody replied.

"Well It's too bad because I am here to pick up MY kid" said Zack.

Cody took a breath "look this is hard as is knowing that my brother and my girlfriend have a kid together are you going to throw it in my face any chance you get," said Cody obviously still upset about the situation.

"No I didn't exactly plan this it just happened okay and I don't think its okay to play parent to her when she's my kid" said Zack.

Zack and Cody kept arguing until Bailey walked up to them "hey guys!" she yelled as they both looked at her "WHAT!" they both screamed.

"Why is Tori all over some rocker guy over there?" said Bailey as the three of them turned around to see her making out with a guy standing next to a black convertible.

They all three ran over there as Zack started yelling "hey get the hell away from her!" as he pulled Tori back and stood eye to eye to the boy.

"Chill out man, she's my girlfriend" said the boy.

"Zack grabbed the collar of his shirt "listen up buddy" he started as Tori yelled "stop it Zack he is my boyfriend Dylan

He eyed the boy who was clearly a few years older than her "how old are you?" he demanded.

"Relax I'm nineteen" he said putting his arm around Tori.

"Nineteen you have no business being around a fifteen year old" Bailey yelled.

"For once in my life I agree with Bailey this relationship is over, don't ever contact her again" Zack said as he grabbed Tori's arm and started pulling her and Bailey grabbed her other arm "she is coming with me" she said pulling her the other way.

"No Tori and I are going to discuss why the hell she is dating a nineteen year old" yelled Zack.

"No I as her mother and Cody are going to discuss this" said Bailey.

"No the only way Cody will be involved is if its the three of us" said Zack as he let go of Tori "if she's going to your house I'm coming too," he said as he followed them.

Bailey pulled Tori by her hand and they sat down in the living room "now listen young lady," Bailey started.

Cody was standing at the door to the living room with his arms crossed when Zack just walked in the door as Cody looked at him "yea its cool just walk on in here like you own the place" he said sarcastically.

"When there is a discussion going on with my kid I think I have that right" said Zack as he sat down in the chair next to Bailey.

"No Bailey you listen to me, you had no right to tell me who I can and can't date, you have custody of me but I am still not legally yours those signatures are still in tact you have no rights to me what you and Zack did was uncalled for" said Tori.

"No that boy was not even a boy he is a man, you are still a child he had no right dating you he has a level of experience of life that you shouldn't even be thinking of yet" said Bailey.

"Oh like what sex, drugs, drinking guess what I've done it all" said Tori.

"You have slept with that guy!" Zack yelled.

"Yes I have Zack we love each other" said Tori.

"You are so young, that step in a relationship is very serious and very important how could you just give it away like its nothing" said Bailey.

"He wasn't my first and my first time was not by choice!" she yelled.

"Someone raped you? Who is this mother fucker I will hunt him down and kill him!" yelled Zack as he moved over and sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Tears started falling down her face as Bailey sat beside her "honey if your not ready to talk about it It's okay" she said hugging her.

"No its okay I can talk about it,when I was thirteen my foster brother at the time was hosting a party while his parents were away I was there and he thought it would be funny to get me drunk so I tried it and I kept drinking last thing I remember I passed out and woke up naked and wasn't a virgin anymore then I found out later on it was my foster brother and three of his friends they gang raped me," said Tori.

"Your foster parents didn't do anything?" said Bailey.

"They didn't believe me it was my word against his"said Tori.

"Why didn't you tell the police or anyone" asked Cody.

"Because I was scared he would do it again or hurt me, every foster home I had been in the parents either beat me or the other kids would sexually abuse me and they would do it for no reason and every family before would claim that I was a liar or a troublemaker and nobody would believe me, at least with either one of you even without your degrees even if you struggled to take care of me none of that shit would have happened to me if either one of you would have stepped up and kept me" said Tori.

"We did the wrong thing before and we know that but we promise were going to be here for you from now on you will have a support system we are not going to abandon you twice I promise" said Bailey.

"We have your back Tori you are never going to have to worry about anyone hurting you again okay" said Zack.

"We have the paper work and when your ready we can get our rights reinstated we can be a family" said Bailey.

"I've done bad things in my past I've been a bad person you don't know my entire story and you are willing to take me back just like that?" said Tori.

"Were not turning our back on you, not again" said Zack.

"Not until I'm ready for this right it's a lot to take in" said Tori.

"We will not move forward with anything until you are ready" said Bailey.

"We will be like a family?" said Tori.

"If you want us to be then we will be a family you,your father and Cody and I" said Bailey as she and Zack and Cody all smiled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Complicated Feelings

Zack and Bailey both cleaned their houses and giot the necessary things they thought would be ready for the inspection Tori had spent the night at Bailey's beforehand and she came down the stairs ready for school as Cody was fixing breakfast.

He looked over at her and smiled "hey kiddo ready for a healthy breakfast." She smiled a light smile "sure where is Bailey?" she said looking around. "She is still getting ready for work this morning" he replied as he sat some toast and fruit in front of her." "Thanks" she replied "so do you know when the inspectors are coming by?" "

They are coming by sometime today to make sure our home and Zack's home are appropriate for you" said Cody.

"I hope they do approve it as crazy as this situation is this is better then Kate's" she replied.

"Your mom...I mean Bailey said that you looked frightened when you thought you were going back there..why is that?" asked Cody.

She looked down at her feet and Cody got the hint "It's okay you don't have to talk about it" he replied.

"Thanks" she said. After she ate Bailey rushed downstairs gave Cody a kiss and walked over to Tori "do you want me to take you to school?"

She figured it would be best to just let her instead of argue "sure" she replied as she grabbed her backpack.

They got in the car and drove to her school and Bailey dropped her off "okay Cody will probably pick you up okay?" she said.

She nodded as she got out of the car and walked up to her friends.

Meanwhile Zack was doing the last of his cleaning when the doorbell rang and he ran and answered it "hi my name is Charolette Cassidy I am Victoria Pickett's social worker" she said as she shook his hand "hello nice to meet you I'm Zackary Martin," he replied.

She walked on in and the place was spotless she began to look around she opened up a cabinent to find beer and alchohol "okay this is your first problem if Victoria were to live here these beverages would have to go because she has a history of underage drinking and we wouldn't want any temptations for her in the home," said Charolette.

"Okay I'll get rid of the alchohol" he said. "Do you have a room of her own for her to stay in?" she asked "Of course" he said as he lead her to a room "she had been currently staying in this room but I had been working on something better for her he then walked upstairs where it used to be a attic but everything was moved and it was her own floor with a huge bed, big screen tv and dresser she doesn't know about it yet but I had it set up for her."

"Wow your doing a lot for someone who is staying temporary" she replied.

"We are actually in the process of getting our rights reinstated and having her back permanently she needs a family" said Zack

. "Victoria comes with a hard past are you and ready for that?" she replied. "I will do whatever it takes to be the father she needs" said Zack.

"Okay well other than the alchohol It is okay for Victoria to stay here now I just need to check in at 's place if it is up to standard it is up to Tori where she will get to stay thank you very much and I'll meet with the three of you after I check her place" said the social worker. "Thank you so much" he said as she walked out the door.

She then went on and drove to Bailey's house and went and knocked on the door and Cody answered it as the social worker gave him a weird look "wow you drive awfully fast I was just at your house a minute ago."

Cody laughed "Oh no I'm sorry I'm Cody Martin I'm Zack's brother and currently in a relationship with Bailey" he said holding out his hand.

She gave him a weird look and he replied "its a very complicated situation."

She then shook his hand and walked on in and began looking at the house, it was clearly much bigger than Zack's house "is there any alchohol on the premises?" she asked.

"Well we have wine for special occasions but nothing other than that and we never get drunk" Cody said proudly.

"Well Victoria has a history with underage drinking would you be willing to get rid of it while she is here maybe these special occassions can happen while she is staying with her father and isn't present" said the social worker.

"Of course we will make any changes that need to made to welcome Tori into our home" said Cody.

"We usually don't grant custody to seperated parents but we thought her having stable parents in her life whether living together or not might be better for her than her going from one home to another" said the social worker.

"Zack and Bailey don't get along but I know they will put their differences aside for Tori" said Cody.

"Well everything looks good here and I will contact Bailey, Zack and Tori to have a meeting and we will discuss the details" said the social worker as she shook his hand and left the house.

It was after school and both Zack and Bailey got a call to meet with the social worker about Tori's custody situation so Zack picked up Tori and the three of them met with the social worker at Zack's house and the four of them sat down.

"I have reviewed both of your homes and you each had one issue which you Zack agreed to take care of and now Bailey I need your word as well even though I already got assurance from Cody that it will be taken care of you have alchohol in the house Victoria has had a history of underage drinking so to prevent this it needs to be out of the home while she is living with you" said the social worker.

"Yes mam I'll get rid of it" said Bailey.

"Okay both of your homes are suitable for her to live in you both will have joint custody of Victoria now Victoria it is up to you where you feel most comfortable where do you want to live primary this person will get her through the week and the other will get her on the weekends."

Tori looked at both of them not wanting to hurt either one of their feelings "It's okay we will support what you decide," said Bailey.

"We will back you up either way" said Zack.

"I want to live with Zack if that is okay" she said looking at her social worker.

"Is this alright with you and your roommates" said the social worker looking at Zack.

"Of course its okay with us" said Zack.

"Okay so through the week she will stay with Zack and visit Bailey on weekends I'll just need all three of you to sign" said the social worker.

The three of them signed the contracts and then she left and Zack got up "hey Tori I got something to show you" he then walked upstairs to the attic "take a look."

She went upstairs and was amazed the room was huge and had its own bathroom installed and was as big as a living room "you made me my own floor" she said shocked.

"Well I made it just in case you as a young lady living with a bunch of men need your own space" said Zack.

"Wow a queen sized bed, my own room and bathroom wow" she said shocked.

"You didn't have your own room?" said Zack.

"Never I always shared with three other girls" said Tori.

"Well this is all yours" said Zack proudly.

"Did you have a feeling I'd choose to live with you?" said Tori.

"I had no idea but I hoped you would" said Zack "well I'm going to talk to your mom" he said leaving her to herself.

He walked downstairs to see Bailey looking out the window as he sat down in front of her "hey what are you thinking?"

"I'm just so glad we got custody of we can give her the family she has always deserved" said Bailey with a smile on her face then the smile began to fade.

"Whats wrong?" he said.

"It kind of hurts my feelings she wants to live here, we clearly have plenty of room and its on the safe side of town it would be healthier for her" said Bailey.

"She just doesn't know you as well as me she will warm up to you" said Zack.

Bailey stood up and hugged Zack "thank you for stepping up I was prepared for Cody to take that role, but your her dad and that is everything."

Once she pulled away from the hug Zack had his hands on her waist still and something came over him and pulled her in for a kiss which she returned and kissed him back and then reality hit her and she pushed him away "what did you just do?" she yelled.

"I know its insane but truth is I liked you since day one of Seven Seas High, but when my brother showed interest in you I backed off, and when you showed interest in me I made you think I hated you so you would give my brother a shot," said Zack.

"But Cody my boyfriend your brother, you said when we hooked up we didn't like each other like that" said Bailey.

"I lied you and my brother had a lot of history and he was better for you then I ever could have been" said Zack.

"I..settled for him because I couldn't have you, its always been you" stuttered Bailey.

"The truth is also I know I acted like I got around a lot and to a certain level I did when it came to messing around but you were my first and I don't regret it happened because I truly liked you I just regret that we were both drunk and I didn't remember any of it" said Zack.

"You never slept with Maya?" said Bailey in disbelief.

"No I only throughout my entire life would only consider taking that level with three people Maddie,Maya and you" he said.

"But I had fallen for Cody we love each other," said Bailey.

"Your lying you wouldn't have kissed back your not drunk this time you can't use that excuse you are completely sober and know what is going on you felt something we both did" said Zack taking her hand.

"I was just caught up in the fact we just got our kid back" said Bailey grabbing her purse "just send her to my house on Friday" she said as Zack grabbed her arm "what if we don't have to do the half and half custody thing what if we move in together and raise her together as a family the three of us, you me and our daughter" he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Bailey grabbed his hand and pushed it away"Cody and I are in a good place okay as for you and me we are co parents and that is it" said Bailey as she walked out the door.

"You said yourself you settled for him because you couldn't have me well now we can have each other" said Zack.

She turned around one more time "this conversation never happened" she said as she ran away.

She walked into her house her heart was beating fast, she couldn't believe this happened she had always liked Zack to some level but she couldn't hurt Cody the way Zack wanted her to he had been so understanding about Tori and everything she couldn't just leave him she had grown to love him they were alike they were perfect for each other.

Cody walked up to her "hey I fixed a celebration dinner for getting custody of Tori for the three of us where is she?"

"She chose to live with Zack and I will get her on the weekends" said Bailey.

"Oh wow I didn't expect that" he said shocked "well we can fix her a special dinner her first weekend you and I can eat the dinner then" said Cody.

"Okay that sounds good I'll go upstairs and freshen up" said Bailey.

She came back down in a cute dress and Cody was in a suit "wow you look formal" she said.

"Well I thought this would be a good opportunity to have a nice dinner just us" said Cody as the two of them sat down and began eating.

After a few minutes of small talk Cody then decided it was time as he stood up "Bailey Santana Pickett I have loved you since we met on the SS Tipton we have been through the good and bad and still stayed strong and I want you in my life forever and I know you are the one for me" he got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet black box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring with forever and always written on the band "will you marry me?"

Bailey was not expecting this at all but she was so happy as tears fell down her eyes "yes I will" he stood up and put the ring on her finger and he pulled her in and kissed her but there wasn't any sparks all she could think of in her mind was her kiss with Zack.


	7. Chapter 7

The clock read 2:30AM and Bailey lied wide awake all she could think about was the previous night everything happened so fast her and Zack got custody of their daughter and he kissed her, it was so simple but it made her belly flop, which was something she hadn't felt for a long time not even from her just recent fiance and that worried her.

Her mind then went back to her final night at Seven Seas High she remembered the fight, she remembered running off from Cody she remembered grabbing that first beer and chugging it quickly, she remembered grabbing the second one and doing the same thing again she remembered going over to the corner and crying she remembered a handsome boy sitting next to her "are you crying?" he said. "It's just my boyfriend and I" she whispered. She could remember the boy wiping her tears "there is no reason for a beautiful lady to be crying" he said sweetly.

Bailey smiled at him and he smiled back their eyes met and he stood up and held his hand out "do you want to dance?" he asked.

She grabbed his hand first it was sweet slow dancing then it was grinding and she enjoyed every minute of it. She remembered him going behind her and kissing her neck and then whispering in her ear and the last thing she remembered him carrying her to his room and then stripping as they kissed each other sloppily but then a memory came that she didn't remember before the way he touched her the way he kissed her softly, it wasn't like a definition of a drunken one stand it was like it meant something, like this guy actually cared about her maybe Zack wasn't lying about how he felt.

She put her head in her hands as she sat up then pictures of Cody flashed in her head, her high school sweetheart, her fiance the guy she loved she looked over at Cody peacefully sleeping she thought of everything he had done he accepted Tori into his home and family even though she was Zacks, he treated her like he would his own, she knew he loved Tori as much as she and Zack did, she didn't know what to do, she loves him she truly does but now she can't get his brother out of her head she then looked down at her ring she then looked over to her dresser there was two pictures one from her and Cody's prom and then beside it was the picture of her Tori and Zack that Addison took at Tori's 16th birthday party, she then picked up the picture of the three of them they looked happy, like a perfect family, she then looked over at Cody sleeping next to her and she thought of everything he did, offered his home open to Tori even though she was his brother's child and so far has treated her like his own, she knew he loved her just as much as her and Zack do.

She picked up her phone and went to her contacts to Zack's name and hovered her finger over the call button she then stopped herself, she was engaged she made her choice she couldn't go back now she then lied it back down and lied down herself and tried to get some sleep.

Little did she know someone on the other side of town was having the same problem Zack lied awake looking at the ceiling all he could think about was that kiss with Bailey there were sparks, it meant something they both felt it and he knew it.

He had feelings for her since day one but he put them aside so his brother could get a shot and now more than ever he regretted that decision because he truly believes he might love her even more so then Maya and Maddie and that scared the shit out of him he hated that he was in this position his brother worshiped the ground Bailey walked on why out of all people did Zack have to love her too.

He didn't want to hurt his brother or for her to in order to be with him but when it comes to loving someone you can't help how you feel. Cody had a lot of things over him when it came to Bailey, he was her first love,they went through a lot together but he had two things his brother didn't he was Bailey's first time, even though they were drunk that detail will always be there and as for the second, he then looked over at the picture from Tori's birthday him and Bailey had a beautiful daughter together, he smiled looking at the three of them with the smile on their faces it was their first family photo and the three of them looked perfect together and it wasn't a fake smile like his mother and father would make for family pictures, Bailey looked truly happy to be there and he was truly happy to be there.

His smile then turned to a frown as he imagined Cody with Bailey kissing her, holding her, making love to her and it pissed him off, he then grabbed his phone and went outside to the steps of his apartment and clicked on her name and hit the dial button he heard a few rings he then heard her voice mail he was about to say something but then stopped and hung up the phone. He knew they would have to discuss this in person sometime, but in 3 in the morning was not the best time.

He walked back inside and went upstairs to check on Tori, she was soundly asleep he then noticed she had that same picture lying next to her in the bed, it was clear she wanted her family together, and that broke his heart he wanted it too and he wanted to do that for her but he didn't know if he could he picked up the photo and lied it on her dresser and pulled up her covers on her a little more so she wouldn't be cold and kissed her on the forehead and whispered "I love you Victoria" he then closed her door back and went back to his room and got in bed and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning was a peaceful morning it was a Saturday and Zack's alarm went off and he got up and went in the kitchen and fixed him some cereal and grabbed some sprite and sat down and watched some TV when Woody walked in "hey Zack have you congratulated Cody yet?" he asked sitting down in the recliner.

"Congratulated him on what?" Zack asked taking a sip of his sprite.

"Cody finally did it him and Bailey got engaged last night" said Woody.

Zack's eyes went wide as he spit out his sprite "wait what?" he yelled.

"Yeah it was facebook official this morning" said Woody.

Zack went in his room and grabbed his phone and logged onto his facebook and of course the first status was Cody Mitchell Martin is engaged to Bailey Pickett

His heart started beating fast, after what happened between them she got engaged just like that, he threw his phone on the bed and grabbed his coat and started out the door "hey Woody if Tori wakes up tell her I've gone to the store" he said as he slammed the door.

He knew Cody would be at work already and that Bailey would be off so they could be alone to talk about this he walked up to her door and banged it on it as loud as he could and Bailey opened the door "is Tori okay?" she said.

"When did this happen?" he yelled.

She looked down knowing he obviously had found out "I was going to call you before you found out some other way," she began.

"Well you kind of waited too long for that one" Zack yelled sarcastically.

"Look you and I we are Tori's parents that is the only relationship we should be having" said Bailey.

"We kissed last night, we both felt something and then I turn around and your engaged to my brother" said Zack.

"I told you I was caught up in the fact we got our daughter back in our custody it was in celebration of her nothing more" said Bailey.

"This is what you do best isn't it when there is a conflict you run from it, first with Victoria now with me, you Tori and I we could be a family this could work" said Zack.

"I'm in love with your brother Zack" said Bailey.

"Your lying" he said as he walked up to her until his eyes were right in front of her "tell me now you don't have any feelings for me what so ever and I'll leave you alone and never bring this up again."

"Zack I..." she then got lost again in his blue eyes and crashed her lips on his and he put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and they made out for a few minutes and then pulled apart smiling "so you don't have feelings for me at all" he said sarcastically.

"I do but Cody" she whispered.

"What about your happiness?" asked Zack walking behind her and putting his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"I don't know I'm just so scared right now" she said.

"You don't have a reason to be scared of me or being with me I promise" said Zack.

Bailey grabbed his hands and pulled him in her room and locked the door "I want to remember it this time" she whispered.

"Are you positive you want to do this" whispered Zack kissing her again "yes I do" she replied.

After a couple hours of love making Bailey fell asleep on Zack's chest and he ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead.

She woke up and looked at him "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah and you are right there is something between us' said Bailey.

"So where do we go from here" said Zack.

"I need some time to find a way to break it off with Cody I just don't know how" said Bailey.

"The longer you wait the more it will hurt him baby" said Zack intertwining his hand with hers.

"I know" said Bailey "and you should go ahead and get out of here he doesn't need to find us in bed"said Bailey.

"Yea that would be bad" said Zack getting dressed and she did the same.

They then heard the door handle turning and then there was a knock and Bailey panicked "Zack get out the window" she whispered he leaned in and kissed her one more time and jumped out the window they then heard a voice on the other side of the door "Hey Bailey its Tori."

She breathed in relief as she opened the door "hey honey how did you get here?"

"I walked" she replied as she walked in "since its the weekend I thought Id go ahead and come over here."

"That's perfectly fine" said Bailey "does your dad know your here?" said Bailey.

"No but you can call him right?" she replied with a smile on her face.

"Sure I can do that" she replied.

A minute later Cody walked in "hey Bailey oh Tori nice to see you your ready for the big weekend" asked Cody.

"What big weekend?" asked Tori.

"Oh I guess Bailey wanted to wait until we were together to tell you the news" he then put his arm around Bailey"Bailey and I are engaged," he said proudly.

"Wow" she said in the most fake happy voice she had ever done as she put on a fake smile.

"Yea its gonna be the three of us" said Cody standing in between him and Bailey and pulled out his camera and took a picture of the three of them.

"That's great!" she said as her smile faded don't get me wrong she liked Cody but he wasn't her father, she thought to herself.

Zack went back home and walked into the house when he saw a brown haired girl who was talking to Woody and then she turned around "Zack!" she said excited walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"His eyes went wide "Maya..." he said shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Maya ran up to Zack and gave him a hug which he softly returned, a lot of thoughts were racing through his head, why was she here, was she looking for a relationship with him, did she just want to catch up, if this happened a few years ago he would be ecstatic but with the recent events of Tori coming back in his life, and his feelings and possible relationship with Bailey, Maya coming back into the picture if she wanted to be more than friends it would make things just so complicated, as these thoughts went through his head Maya's voice interrupted him "Zack are you okay?"He looked at her "yeah sorry I was just thinking" said Zack.

"So why don't you tell me about you" said Maya sitting down. 'Well I own a car dealer shop and I live with Woody and Marcus currently just us guys and what about you?" said Zack smiling.

Maya smiled "well I went to Chad after that I decided to just travel the world, the countries were so different and the cultures its very eye opening and I ended up here" said Maya.

"So you haven't met anyone else?" asked Zack. "Nope how about you" asked Maya. "It's really complicated but technically speaking I'm not with anyone" said Zack.

"So your not with anyone?" she said standing up and putting her arms around his neck. Zack began to panic his heart was torn he loved Maya at one point but he was in love with Bailey and he had Tori to think about as well "Maya... if this was a few years ago I'd say yes to giving us a chance again but right now I just have so much going on..." he began.

"Look Zack I let you go once which was the worst mistake of my life, and now I want things to work between us whatever your problem is I can help you through it" said Maya.

"Its just complicated Maya" Zack said shaking his head. "She tightened her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss which he returned and all those feelings he had for Maya came rushing back.

Meanwhile Bailey had a lot on her mind she thought about the recent events with Zack and then she looks at Cody and the sparkles in the eyes when he mentions the wedding, when he talks about every detail she felt guilt that he was prepared to marry her when she just slept with his brother a few hours before hand.

Cody was so sweet and had a huge heart but him and her were just alike, with Zack there was excitement, passion things she never felt with Cody.

As her thoughts went through her head as she sat on her chair Cody came up to her "hey we have the tents set up" he said proudly "yeah it wasn't that hard" said Tori.

Bailey looked over at the four tents "how come there is four tents?" asked Bailey.

"Oh I have good news Zack is coming camping and do you remember his old girlfriend from high school Maya they are back together so I thought Id invite her too" said Cody.

She panicked at the thought Zack was going to be there, but then she realized what Cody just said "wait he is with Maya?" she could feel the jealousy in her voice.

"Yea they got back together" said Cody. Her heart began to sink, he convinced her to put her guard down and then as soon as someone else comes in the picture he leaves he didn't change at all and her picture of her Zack and Tori being the perfect family shattered.

A minute later a truck pulled up and Zack and Maya got out with their bags and Maya smiled and waved at Bailey and she put on a fake smile and waved back as she ran up and gave her a hug "Bailey wow I haven't seen you in so long?" said Maya.

"I know since graduation its crazy how much time has went by" said Bailey.

"So I saw on facebook about the engagement congratulations" said Maya.

"Thank you so much..so you and Zack" she said with a little bitterness in her voice.

"Yeah I mean It's great isn't it we had years to do our own thing and it brought us back together" said Maya.

Bailey put on a fake smile "remember when we used to make jokes of us being in laws."

"Maybe that could still happen and when Zack and I and you and Cody have kids they could play together" said Maya.

Bailey smiled "wait Zack didn't mention Tori?"

"Who is Tori?" asked Maya.

A voice spoke behind them "I'm Tori" the teenage girl said walking up to them.

Maya looked at the girl she looked a lot like Bailey she then looked over at Bailey "why didn't you tell me you and Cody had a kid already?"

"Cody isn't my dad...Zack is" said Tori.

Maya looked at Bailey and Tori "I'm sorry I can't stay I have things to do," she said grabbing her bag.

Zack was talking to Cody when Maya walked up to him "you know when catching up I thought you would mention everything including that you have a daughter that is old enough that you pretty much had to hook up with Bailey right after I broke up with you" yelled Maya.

Zack took her aside "I was going to explain everything look after you broke up with me I drank a lot and then Bailey and Cody got in a fight she drank too I woke up and we were both naked and Bailey gave Tori up for adoption she found us to get signatures we went to her court to support her and they ended up giving Bailey and I custody of her" said Zack.

"Whether she is involved in your life or not you should have told me the truth about your daughter" said Maya.

"I know I was going to I told you things were complicated" said Zack.

"We can't have a relationship if your not honest about all aspects in your life" said Maya.

"I mean can you accept the fact I have a daughter" said Zack.

"Yes I can, I just need you to be honest with me" said Maya.

"I can" said Zack leaning in and kissing her.

They pulled apart to see Bailey "um can I talk to Zack its about Tori" she said.

Maya smiled "umm I'll go see if Cody needs help" she said as she left.

"So you and Maya" said Bailey.

"It all just happened so fast I tried to stop but my feelings from high school came rushing back" said Zack.

"What about us, what about Victoria?" asked Bailey.

Zack took a breath he was in a difficult situation he truly believed he loved Maya and Bailey both but for different reasons.

"Look Bailey I think...I mean I think I just looked at the picture perfect family for Victoria but Maya she was my first real love and I have a second chance at it" Zack began.

"So I meant nothing we slept together again...and it meant nothing to you, I was starting to fall for you" Bailey whispered.

"Look at my brother over there Bailey," he said pointing to Cody with the huge smile on his face "could you imagine how hurt he would be if his fiance and his brother got together a second time, maybe Maya came back in the picture because you and Cody are meant to be and Maya and I deserve a second chance," said Zack.

"What about Victoria I can tell she wants us together" said Bailey.

"You can't keep throwing Victoria at me, we didn't raise her you gave her up, we were not even in a relationship when she was conceived and by now she knows that she's not going to have that picture perfect family, but there is one thing I don't doubt and that is now she has two parents that care for her together or apart that will never change"said Zack.

"You told me you always wanted to be with me, so you just lied about everything?" said Bailey.

"Zack's heart was breaking he still had feelings for Bailey but for everyone involved he had to do what was right for everyone else once again not putting himself first, he had to try to fix things with Cody and Bailey and him and Maya that's how it was supposed to be "yes it was all a lie."

Tears fell down her face as she threw her phone at him "go to hell Zackary Thomas Martin I hate you" she screamed as she ran off.

Zack watched her walk off "I had to do what was right" he whispered as tears fell down his face.

Bailey sat down on a bench and she heard footsteps behind her "Bailey are you okay?"

She turned around to see Tori walking up and sitting next to her Bailey put on a fake smile "I'm fine honey Zack and I just got in a fight is all" she said.

"About me?" asked Tori.

"No honey not about you at all" said Bailey.

"What is it then?" asked Tori.

"I just wanted you to have the best life possible" said Bailey.

"I do, just these last few days I've felt more support, confort and safety then I ever had in the past just you and Zack being here and of course your friends Cody, Woody Marcus they made feel like family you all are great" said Tori.

"Really you like us?" said Bailey.

"Yea you guys are trying that's all I want from you" said Tori.

"Your not expecting Zack and I to be together?" asked Bailey.

"No your with someone and so is he, a family is people who care about you and it doesn't matter if your together or apart your family he is my dad and you are my mom" said Tori.

Bailey hugged Tori "thank you and do you like Cody okay?"

"Yea he's a nice guy, and Maya seems pretty cool" said Tori.

"I'm glad everything is okay with you" said Bailey.

"Of course it is" said Tori.

"You ready to go hang out with everyone else" said Bailey.

"Yea lets go hang out with our family" said Tori as the two of them rejoined the others.


End file.
